Take it to the Grave
by Sapphire1112
Summary: Sam and Grace left - but what if everything was not the way it seemed? Three parter. I do not own the characters. Strachamp.
1. Chapter 1

**Connie**

"Not going to play ball?" They sneer at me. "We be back later and we'll try again. You will tell us what you know eventually – you will."

No. I won't.

I don't know if I'll ever see them again, it's certainly unlikely in the current circumstances, but you never know – miracles do happen. I believe that. Perhaps, one day soon, these men will be caught and I'll be with my family again. These men can ask me all they like - and in any way they like, but they'll never understand the sacrifice I made.

I've played my part brilliantly. Pretending ignorance and anger to anyone who asked – particularly Charlie, Ethan – and anyone else at work. Being distraught wasn't pretend though, because I am distraught to lose them.

Those were dim days back then, but these days are darker still. Ever since Sam got in way over his head, I knew the darkness would come. I know he had high hopes that our plan would keep me safe as well, but I knew better – and I was right.

Of course, the biggest thing was always about keeping Grace safe and happy. 'Disappearing' in the night was easier for me to cope with – because I'm the one who stayed behind. If they'd of said goodbye as Sam wanted, I'd have cried and begged them not to go. Grace would have known and she wouldn't have been happy. For all I'm a strong woman, losing my daughter broke my heart. I'm just thankful that she took it better than we expected.

I've never been one to pray, but I pray for that miracle every time I'm left on my own. Please let me see them again...see them again...see them again...

I let my family go to keep them safe. It was my idea. It was my plan and I'll take it to the grave if I have too.

Now I'm left on my own again, my mind flashes back to that night. The night he confessed to the whooping great hole he'd dug himself into. The night my plan formed. Gambling of all things – once he started, he couldn't stop. Even so, Loan sharks? I thought Sam was smarter than that.

"How much?" Too much was the answer – I've forgotten the exact figure, but even I don't have that much money.

"I don't know what to do. They'll hurt Grace if I can't pay." He mumbled, like a lost child. His usually over-large ego was nowhere in sight that evening.

He stared at me tearfully, with frightened puppy dog eyes – a way I'd never seem him look before and that frightened me. My sparring partner was all but gone and for once he was actually looking to me to put things right. I had to do something drastic, so I suggested my plan.

He'd disappear with Grace. It had to be sudden – and to make it more realistic, I wouldn't known exactly when they were going until they'd gone. It would still hurt – I knew that, but I'd have do an oscar-winning job of the abandoned 'wifey', (not that we're married). And I did – right down to the custody battle threats. Of course, those couldn't go on too long. We didn't want Grace to get wind of it, when Sam had told her it was my idea

I forbade Sam from having any voice contact with me, emails fine – but not phone. It was too hard and I'm glad I made that rule – many times, I've known that I would've begged him to come back with her if I could, because I miss my family so much. Even more now. Talking to Grace was hard, but she was happy, so that helped. I talked to her on the phone and by email, but I don't know their address. We were slightly worried about having to explain that to Grace, but she seemed content with the other methods of communication, so we didn't have to worry.

There was arguing before Sam left – mostly, 'why does it have to be you?' or 'this is my mess – let me sort it'.

"If you could sort it, Sam, you wouldn't have asked for my help." I reminded him. "Besides, they always go for the ones you love and we can't risk Grace getting hurt. Even if you give yourself up, Sam – they won't be interested in you, because you don't have the money. They'll just go for Grace and I. No – far better you and Grace disappear."

"Maybe if you lead everyone to think that I've acted really cruelly to you, then they'll think hurting you is pointless." He suggested hopefully.

"Exactly." I agreed – knowing this would make him agree to my terrible plan. I didn't have the heart to tell him that they'd hurt me anyway – not in so many words.

"No matter what happens, Sam – you can't come back, ok? If the contact with Grace stops for a while – there'll be a good reason for it. She'll be upset, but you tell her whatever you have to – even if you have to make her hate me. Just stay away."

These men are nasty, malicious individuals – and together they're worse, but none of them are particularly bright. If they were, my plan wouldn't have worked. They would have tracked down Sam and Grace in an instant themselves, but they've got no idea how to do that apparently. Over in America, Sam is working all hours he can to earn some extra money. Grace told me on the phone, but it's a lot of money he owes.

Sam's idea of them leaving me alone seemed to work to start with but dim as they are, I knew it was only a matter of time until they tried to 'squeeze' me for information. These men seem to think they're clever, but I knew when they were coming for me. I destroyed my phone and computer - both at home and work. I couldn't contact Grace if I wanted too – which I do.

I don't know how many days ago that was now. Their treatment of me so far hasn't been too bad – although I fully expect them to get nastier as time passes. True – they get a little rough with me sometimes, but I get plenty of water – though food, not very often and they don't allow me much dignity. Other than that it's just been relentless questioning so far, but I have a feeling it's going to get worse shortly. From when they first took me, I opted to say nothing. What's the use of telling them I don't know anything? They're not going to believe it, are they. I haven't said a word for days. I often wonder whether I remember how to speak if I get out of this.

The other thing on my mind in these lonesome moments is work. I was taken just after I'd finished my shift – and I was off for a couple of days, but surely they must have realised that something is very wrong by now. The computer in my office was smashed – anything to do with Grace and Sam were deleted first and of course any 'hospital' documents can be accessed via the other computers in the hospital. There was no need to smash the computer, but I wanted to give myself the best chance of being found. It's likely that no one will have gone in my office when I wasn't on shift, but if they go in when I don't turn up – alarm bells should start ringing. The door was forced in my house too, my laptop and mobile smashed – and I can't imagine these men being very good at clearing up after themselves. I'd like to think that my colleagues at work care enough to call the police. Even so, I worry that Sam will come forward if he hears that I've disappeared – and then it will all be for nothing.

Maybe we should have gone to the police instead of putting my plan into action, but there was absolutely no evidence at the time, because the men had only made threats at that point. We had no confidence that they could be caught and we weren't willing to put Grace at risk. Still, there should be plenty of evidence now. I have to hope that the police can connect the two and somehow find them – and preferably find me too.

I firmly believe that a miracle will happen and I will be back with my family. Soon. Until then, I'll just keep my mouth stubbornly shut. I don't know where they are – but I know how to find out – it's not difficult. It's just too difficult for my captors.

I hear the door rattle and I sit up straight as the men come in.

"This should get you too tell the truth." One of them sneers menacingly – holding up an injection.

An injection of some kind to 'persuade' me to tell the truth. Some kind of truth serum, presumably. Of course, whichever drug it is, they're not reliably known to work, but it doesn't surprise me that these men would try such a thing. They just don't give up do they.

The side effects could be unpleasant, but with regards to information, I suppose it doesn't matter whether it works or not – I don't know anything useful to them anyway. For the first time I'm glad that I don't know where my family are. Just sit tight Sam where ever you are. Sit tight and wait – it will all come right in the end.

Of course it depends what exactly is in that injection...I suppose I'm about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Connie**

The needle cause discomfort as I expected, but as it leaves my mouth, it drips which is somewhat soothing. And I realise that it's water – it's just water.

Either they know it's water and the intention is to scare me or, they really believe it's a 'truth serum' and they been ripped off. It soon becomes clear that it's the latter – and a brilliant idea occurs to me. When they first took me, I over-heard one of them say that this – getting the information from me was the only idea they had left. They certainly aren't very bright, but if I can convince them that the 'truth serum' is working then they might accept that I don't know anything. It's a possible escape route anyhow, and if I'm their last way of finding out Grace and Sam's whereabouts then maybe it will help get them out of danger too. It's worth a try – perhaps this is the miracle I've been waiting for. I'm good at playing games – Sam and I play them all the time, so I'll treat this as one.

"I stole the sweets from the vending machine." I suddenly blurt out and then cover my mouth in shock as though the sentence just slipped out.

The men stare at me.

"...when I was nine." I add, making my voice sound timid and embarrassed. "and it was me that broke the window. I'm so sorry Mum."

One of the men crouches in front of me, smirking. Apparently, my plan is working.

I make my eyes go wide with surprise and my voice sound hesitant – as though I'm trying not to speak. "I kissed a boy in the playground."

"It's working!" The man exclaims nastily as I continue to make shock admissions. Are they actually buying this?! How gullible can they be?

"Never mind that." One of the other men crouches down next to the first man, giving him a rough shove so that he falls over.

"Jim!" The first man complains crossly – seemingly forgetting that they're not supposed to be identifying themselves in front of me.

"Oh shut up!" Jim snarls at the first man as he gets back to his feet and brushes himself down. The floor is anything but clean. The newly-named Jim turns back to me. "What we're really interested in is where that pretty little daughter of yours is – and her pathetic father. No doubt they're together seeing you haven't got her."

Seriously? It would appear that they've been watching me for months before they pounced – just in case I was hiding her in my house or something. Well, at least I've kept them occupied so their attentions were away from Grace. Sam got her away safely and they have no idea where she is.

"They left." I mumble tearfully. "Left me all alone."

"Yes." He presses me impatiently. "But where did they go?"

I sniff. "Went in the middle of the night. They left me all alone without a word. I never saw them again after that night." I choose my words ever so carefully and turn on the tears. "Sam took my daughter and there was nothing."

The tears flow freely – I just think of Gracie and how much I miss her.

"Jim" One of the other men says. "She doesn't known anything, does she?"

The other men seem convinced, I just have to hope that 'Jim' is too.

 **Sam**

I pace back and forth in the police interview room. Grace stares at me with wide eyes from her chair by the table. She knew nothing of this before now.

I've done what I promised – I've kept Grace safe and I haven't gone back to England, but when I saw the news-

"Holby City's Clinical Lead goes AWOL'

I had to go to the police and tell them what I know – how could I not? This is Grace's mother we're talking about – and the woman I love more than anyone else in the world – besides Grace, of course. If only Connie would allow me to do so. When I get her back after this, she's not going anywhere. I'll make damn sure I convince that I'm her perfect man.

I got in over my head with some loan sharks and they threatened Grace, so I had to disappear with her, but now they taken Connie instead – and it's been five days the paper said. They've been trying to keep it under wraps, but when it got leaked – it was big news.

I didn't know what to do when I got in this mess – but Connie did. It was all her idea – her plan, but I thought it would save her too – at least until I earned enough to pay the loan sharks back. This is actually the first time I've really listened to Connie. I never listened to her when she was my boss – and yes, with hindsight it usually came back to bite me on the bum - in one way or another.

There weren't many details in the paper, but apparently both her house and her office at work had been broken into – her computer and laptop smashed, her house phone and mobile phone destroyed. It doesn't look good but it is comforting that they haven't found blood anywhere. There's something that niggles at me though. The ED is always a busy place – night and day. Surely, somebody would have seen someone going into her office to smash her computer – even if her neighbours at home didn't see anything. Yet, no one did apparently.

I came to the police on one condition – that they let us remain in the station until it's safe. We are not leaving.

"Mummy will be ok, Daddy." Grace tells me for the umpteenth time. "Whatever is going on, Mummy can outwit anybody – even you." Well, that's certainly true – she outwitted me on plenty of occassions.

I hope Grace is right. The door opens and a police officer comes in with a hot drink each for Grace and I.

"Thank you." We both say politely.

The officer clears her throat. "Sit down, please Mr Strachan. We have some news."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam**

"It turns out that the men in question have been under suspicion for a while, but there has never been any solid evidence to link them to any crime up to now. However, we have passed on what you told us and our counterparts in England are now able to link these men with the disappearance Mrs Beauchamp." The officer tells us. "An undercover officer has been trying to infiltrate this gang and he has finally been successful. The leader of the gang purchased what he believes to be 'Truth Serum' of some kind from our officer – which the officer then observed them giving to Mrs Beauchamp in order to tell them where the two of you are. 'Truth Serum' are of course illegal in England and we're told it was a last resort – up to that point, Mrs Beauchamp had stubbornly refused to speak at all since they took her five days ago."

It's all very well telling me this, but what I really want to know is whether Connie is ok – and whether we're safe now. "But is Connie ok?" I blurt out interrupting the officer.

"Yes, she's been taken to hospital to be checked over – but she's ok." The policewoman confirms.

Grace and I jump out of our seats excitedly and hug each other – and when the officer also confirms that the men are safely under lock and key, we're on the next plane back to England. "The police in England will need a statement from you Mr Strachan." The police officer tells me before we leave.

We go straight to the station – having found out from Duffy that Connie is there too. Charlie, Duffy and Ethan are sat waiting for her while she makes a statement. As I soon discover, the three of them are unaware of my part in the circumstances and Ethan's quick to jump to his feet when he sees me.

"How dare you come here after the way you left – don't you think she's been through enough? Leave Grace here and go." He growls angrily.

"I...I...I..." I stammer.

"Ethan!" Charlie intervenes sternly. "Now is not the time. But maybe it would be better if you go, Sam."

"I'm not going anywhere." I mutter. "Why do you care anyway?" I add glancing up at Ethan – who glares at me angrily.

"She's my mentor." he states "and she's been helping me."

Luckily for me, Connie chooses this moment to appear.

"Mummy!" Grace cries happily, flinging herself at Connie, who wraps her arms around our daughter – and then to everyone's surprise, pulls me into the hug to.

"Are you ok?" Connie asks me when she breaks away.

"Yes." I answer. "I kept her safe - like I promised."

"Yes, you did." She agrees, stroking Grace's hair.

"Hang on." Charlie interrupts. "Are you telling me that you really knew all along."

"Yes." Connie answers. "It was my idea. I'm sorry for deceiving you all, but we did what was necessary for our daughter's safety."

It's clear that explanations are in order, so we all go back to Connie's after finishing up at the station – and Connie tells her story – for it was her plan.

She admits to 'trashing' her home and office in order to destroy any possible clue to our whereabouts – which explains why they couldn't find any 'strangers' breaking into her office on the hospital CCTV. She did it herself.

"I saved everything to do with the hospital first." She tells Charlie helpfully. "And tell Hassen I'll pay for any damage."

Connie says that she was expecting them to take her much sooner than they did, but when they did take her, she realised very quickly that they weren't all that bright.

"They'd been waiting because they thought I was hiding Grace at my house somewhere." She states in amusement. "They were a little rough with me when I didn't tell them anything." She admits. "And they didn't give me much food or dignity, but I had plenty of water and mostly they just kept trying to question me. It wasn't too bad." She shrugs. "When they gave me the fake truth drug, there were only two posibilities – either they knew it was fake and it was a scare tactic or they didn't know it was fake and they'd been tricked into buying it. It didn't take long to work out that they thought it was real."

The 'truth serum' was in fact water, but the undercover officer told me at the police station that Connie played an absolute blinder pretending it was working and she really didn't know anything about our whereabouts. Apparently, the men were so convinced, that the officer was able to slip away and reveal their location to the police – who raided the place and found Connie as well as plenty of evidence to connect them with embezzlement, fraud, money laundering – and more. It seems that the leader is the brains and the muscle behind everything – the other three men are rather unintelligent by comparison, - and in it for the thrills. They're singing like canaries now that they've been caught.

Apparently, there's no honour amongst these criminals.

 **Connie**

Sam and I are at war with each other most of the time. We compete to be the best parent – and the best doctor, but we can pull together when it's necessary to do so.

Maybe we should have gone to the police. Maybe we should have done things differently, but what we did do was protect our daughter – and We'd do it again.

Anything that will save Gracie – I'll take to the grave if I have to. Criminals be warned - mess with my family at your own peril.


End file.
